


In a World of One Color

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Wincest - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In a world of one color, the sound of wind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World of One Color

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В мире одного цвета](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822302) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) prompt "[cold](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/224216.html)." Spoilers would imply that this contains something other than unrepentant schmoop. Title and summary from the poem "[Winter Solitude](http://plagiarist.com/poetry/3488/)," by Matsuo Basho (trans. Robert Hass).

"Hate it when it's this cold," Sam mutters.

"Least we're not stuck in the car."

Leave it to Dean to look on the bright side of life.

"Come here— Christ, your hands are freezing!" But he lets Sam spread them against his back, under the layers of shirts. They press closer, and the heat's broken and the room's drafty, but they have all the blankets piled on top of them, and they have each other.

Sam pulls the covers over their heads so that they're cocooned in darkness when they kiss—warm in their bed, safe, the winter locked outside.


End file.
